


Demonic Gardening

by Elwyst



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gardens & Gardening, Other, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24300151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elwyst/pseuds/Elwyst
Summary: What happens when Crowley gets loose on the hedges. It had to come out here or else it would show up in my dreams.Prompt 21: GardenCW: suggestive hedges
Comments: 14
Kudos: 41





	Demonic Gardening

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GayDemonicDisaster (scrapheapchallenge)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrapheapchallenge/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Good Omens Celebration Prompts all in one place #GOC2020 & GO30Challenge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23964013) by [GayDemonicDisaster (scrapheapchallenge)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrapheapchallenge/pseuds/GayDemonicDisaster). 




End file.
